Saiyans in Hogwarts
by Nare Serce
Summary: Who are these new, weird people?
1. Welcome Strangers

Saiyans in Hogwarts...uber scary. But then again, that's what you get when me an Rose-sama get together, have mucho mucho est sugar and decide to write something....scary, ne? ^_^  
Okay, so now the fun part, DISCLAIMER!!! *sucks in alot of air and talks quickly and in a low 'disclaimer-type' voice* Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and the saiyan race belong to Funimation and all affilts, they were created by the mastermind Akira Toryiama, God of Anime-y goodness, not Rose-sama or Mi-Mi-sama. Dumblodore, Hagrid, Hogwarts and all characters, places, and characteristics of the aforementioned belong to J K Rowling the almighty Goddess of fiction.*smiles* Thank you and enjoy!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter1- Welcome Strangers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Welcome students to a new year at Hogwarts," bellowed Dumbledore at the morning of a new school year. His old eyes scanned over the group of familiar faces and the few miscilanious new students, "As you all know, the dark forest is once again forbidden to all students. All who are found within its boundaries will be expelled from Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
A few students moaned, once again having to sit through the same speach Professor Dumbledore gave every single year they went to the school. Some of the last years had fallen asleep in the task. The new students listened intently and gazed around, trying to get an idea of what to expect at their new school.   
"Before you all fall asleep," said the old headmaster as he gazed around at the slowly dozing off children, "We have a few new students I would like to announce to you. They aren't like your normal Wizards and Witches. They are a bit...different you should say. They will be arri..."  
Before the professor could finish his sentence, the grand doors burst open with a bang. There in the doorway stood seven shadowy figures, all with arms crossed and eyes glaring at the amateurs around them. Slowly the figures walked into the light, each of their brown monkey-like tails wagging. There were five men, two women. Two of the men looked rather old, around their late-twenties. One was taller than the other by about a foot, or a little less, and each had spikey, long, black hair. The third and forth men looked in their teen-age years. One had spikey, short, black hair, and the other had chin-length flowing purple hair. And the fifth one...was rather young. He had black hair that looked identical to the taller, older male. One of the two women looked about the same age as the older men. She had short, spikey, bubblegum-pink hair. The other, whom of which was walking in the very front, leading the others, looking as well in her teen-age years. She had shoulder-length, silky, wavy, brown hair with blue highlights on the shorter bangs. The seven stormed in, each in the same pace, and walked up right to the head table as if they owned the place. The students scowled at the new arrivals with dissapproval.   
Slight murmers floated around the room, "Who the hell do they think they are?" or "Who are these people?"   
The shorter male looked back at the crowd with a scowl as he heard these remarks. His obsidian eyes narrowed as he extended his hand towards the children. A bright blue glow emitted from the palm as his smirk widened to an evil, satanic grin.  
"Vegeta! NO!" bellowed the taller of the men as he sharply turned to grab the hand of the shorter one, "You know what we came here for."  
"MONEY!" said the youngest, jumping up in the air happily, "TOYS! CANDY!"  
"Bad Veggie-chan," softly said the older female in a childish tone as she waved her hand towards the children in a rude manner, "Don't mess with the....'things'."  
"HUSH!" sharply hissed the younger female, and the others silenced immediately.   
"Yes ma'am," softly said the older, obediently.  
"Damned woman," mummbled the man who was obviously Vegeta. Then his obsidion eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain across his cheek.  
The youngest girl lowered her hand from Vegeta, "I heard that."  
"Um...yes...may I help you?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he stared at the strange people standing and bickering in front of him.  
"Yes, sorry. I am Rosial Nicole Waters of the royal family of Planet Vegeta," kindly said the younger of the females. She gestered to the older male, "That one there is Kakkarot, preferably called Goku," her hand waved over to the shorter of the elder males, "That one, as you must know, is Vegeta," she then motioned to the teenaged one with the black hair, "That one is Gohan, son of Goku," she motioned to the other teen with the purple hair, "That is Trunks, son of Vegeta," her hand lowered to point to the youngest male, "That small little squirt is Goten, youngest son of Goku," she then looked at the other female, "And the quiet one is Mi-Mi."  
"Ah! So you are the ones we have been waiting for," bellowed the headmaster as his old body lightly leaned back in his huge chair, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now who are to the be students?"  
"Myself, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten," she said very officially. She then added, "And I do believe the others will be teaching."  
That last remark suddenly angered the crowd. There were very loud arguments among the students about weither to let this stand.  
"SILENCE!" both bellowed Vegeta and Professor Dumbledore.   
Rosial slowly turned to face the children, her dark blue eyes glaring at all of her fellow students, "I know the way you feel about us being here because we are very different. For one we have tails, and I am sure to you that is VERY strange. Two, we barged into this room like we owned the place. Well my explination for that is, if we wanted, we COULD own the place and completely destroy it. Three, we...no...VEGETA threated you on the very spot once we even reached the table."  
"Hey..." protested Vegeta.  
"Hush!" yelled Rosial as she sharply looked at Vegeta. Then her kind look returned as she turned back to the students, "If you have any problems or questions of issure then please, ask them to me. To tell you the truth I don't think the men could answer them. They are a bit...slow..."  
"Huh...Wha?" mummbles Goku as he opened his eyes, having fallen asleep. A few girls in the "audience" giggled.   
"My very point. I would love to tell you more about us, but," she looked at Professor Dumbledore, "If I am correct, it is time for class."  
"Yes, students please proceed to your first classes," bellowed Proffesor Dumbledore as he addressed the students, "Mi-Mi, please proceed to Potions. Goku, please proceed to the grounds-keeper's chambers. Hagrid will be awaiting you there. Vegeta, please proceed to Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
All of the tailed strangers nodded and proceeded to their destinations. Once they reached the giant doors, Goku looked up angrily at Rosial, "HEY I'M NOT SLOW!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2- First Day-Rosial's Powers ^_^ Coming soon...or not...lol 


	2. First Day Rosial's Powers

Saiyans in Hogwarts...uber scary. But then again, that's what you get when me an Rose-sama get together, have mucho mucho est sugar and decide to write something....scary, ne? ^_^  
Disclaimer: Vegeta, and the saiyan race belong to Funimation and all affilts, they were created by the mastermind Akira Toryiama, God of Anime-y goodness, not Rose-sama or Mi-Mi-sama. Draco, Harry, Hermoine, Hogwarts and all characters, places, and characteristics of the aforementioned belong to J K Rowling the almighty Goddess of fiction.*smiles* Thank you and enjoy!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter2- First Day- Rosial's Powers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole class silenced from their loud discussion of this morning's events as the youngest female slowly strode into the room. She didn't wear a school uniform, probably from her lack of intrance to Diagon Alley--thought the students--, but she wore a black flowing cloak with a heavy hood over baggy, cloth, black, fighting pants with the bottoms tucked into black leather boots and a tight, black, tie-up, sleeveless halter top. Her wand was hidden under the folds of the cloak and many wondered weither she had one or not. She stoped in her stride as her dark blue eyes gazed around at the room. She looked for a spare seat near the front, but found none. The only spare seat was beside a short lad with bowl-cut black hair and a sort of scar over his forehead. She slowly strode in her soft stride with carefully measured steps towards the empty seat. She stood beside it and the young man looked up at her through thick glasses. She kept herself from laughing at the comical look of this lad as her kind, silky voice rang out through the silent classroom, "Is this seat taken?"  
The young boy shook his head, his hair tossling at its ubrupt movement. His eyes looked back to his scrolls hurridely as the pretty female sat beside him.   
"Hello I'm Hermione Granger," said a young girl with poofy, curlie, massy brown hair as she extended her hand towards Rosial.  
Rosial took the hand and shook it firmly with a warm, welcoming smile across her face," It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione. I am Rosial Waters."  
"Rosial...can I call you Rose?" asked Hermione as she hurridely tried to organize her scrolls before the new teacher got there.   
The young bernet shrugged, "Sure...not many people have called me that before, only close friends, but that seems alright."  
Hermione elbowed the young boy to try and shove him out of his trance, "Oh, yes, I am Harry Potter," the young boy extended his hand and firmly shook Rose's hand as he looked into her dark eyes. Something about those eyes made his scar on his forehead burn lightly... a warning.  
Suddenly there was a huge bang and the door to the class flew off of its hinges and slid across the floor. The short, extremely muscular man walked in with a black cloak, very much like Rose's. His sharp, dark voice called out to the class, "That will be you if you dissobey me or annoy me in any way during this stupid ass class," he looked over to Rose and his dark eyes lightened a little. He smiled and said kindly, "Princess Rose, I am sure that you will display perfect educate and concentration in this class to show these HUMANS how to properly respect a king."  
Softy murmers echoed around the classroom. These people were royalty?  
Rose slowly nodded, "Whatever Vegeta. Just get on with the teaching. You have two classes here, Gryffindor and Slytherin," she looked at Vegeta with those deep blue eyes, "Just be sure to do this right."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mummbled Vegeta, "the only defense I know is to fucking blow the dumbasses to peices," Vegeta clapped his hands together in satisfaction, "so STUDENTS, that is what I will be teaching you this evening. How to completely obliterate your opponent."  
There was completely silence around the classroom. Rose slowly stood, "Vegeta, do you know how to completely destroy the opponent WITH YOUR WAND?"  
"Oh this stick?" mummbled Vegeta holding up his wand," Um...no."  
Rose got up from her seat and slowly strode to the front of the class, "Well I could teach you both ways. How to obliterate them with a spell AND your body's energy."  
Vegeta lightly smirked as his eyes darkened once again, "Hey Rose, how about we spar to show these children what we are made of. I'll use my saiyan abilities and you use your "magic," his spiked up hair lightly waved in the breeze that began to circle around him as his power grew. Silence engulfed the classroom as the students watched as Vegeta's hair turned blond and his black eyes changed to teal.   
"Vegeta, not here. We don't wish to destroy the school now do we?" lightly voiced Rose as she drew her wand from beneath her cloak.  
"Uh...we don't?"  
"No Vegeta, we don't," said Rose as she turned to the double-doors that led out of the classroom, "Come along class, we are going outside for this battle of ours."  
The class slowly stood, still not sure weither to follow this girl's orders or not. She was a student as well so why should we listen to her?  
Rose turned back to the class. Her eyes were now light blue as she stared at the slowly rising students, "You listen to me because you all know that what I do is the best for this class, and the safest."  
A light murmer of conversation weaved amung the students. Did she read their minds?  
"Yes I did. I will teach you how soon enough," murmered Rose as she opened the gigantic double-doors and stepped out of the classroom. As she left she yelled back to the class, "Come along now."  
Vegeta stormed past the students who were heading for the door, shoving them aside, "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU HUMANS!"  
A young boy with gelled back blond hair pushed Vegeta back, "You can't order me around."  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks, the breeze around him turning intoa violent wind as students were flung back by its force, "What...did you say to me?"  
The boy stammered at first, then answered boldly, "I..I..I SAID YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND!!!"  
Vegeta smirked evilly, "That's what I thought you said," his arm flashed out and grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him two feet off of the ground, "Now I shall teach you pitiful humans some decent discipline."  
A sweet voice echoed through the air, "Oh Vegeta. Put the boy down."  
"But...but Rose...I don't wanna."  
"PUT THE BOY DOWN RIGHT NOW VEGETA!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2- First Day-Rosial's Powers ^_^ Coming soon...or not...lol 


	3. First Day MiMi's Potions Class

Saiyans in Hogwarts...uber scary. But then again, that's what you get when me an Rose-sama get together, have mucho mucho est sugar and decide to write something....scary, ne? ^_^  
Disclaimer: Vegeta, and the saiyan race belong to Funimation and all affilts, they were created by the mastermind Akira Toryiama, God of Anime-y goodness, not Rose-sama or Mi-Mi-sama. Draco, Harry, Hermoine, Hogwarts and all characters, places, and characteristics of the aforementioned belong to J K Rowling the almighty Goddess of fiction.*smiles* Thank you and enjoy!!  
A/N: Eh, shortness, I wrote it alone...Sevvy's a bit...OOC... Btw, sorry ChocolateEclar, no Vegeta butt whoppin till next chapter...or so...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3- First Day- Mi-Mi's Potions Class  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the last of the students sat in their seats, Professor Snape glided into the cold dungeon from a door in the back of the Potions classroom. The older of the girls from that morning bounded after him joyously, Severus looked disgruntled.   
Severus stopped behind his desk and glared at the students before him. Mi-Mi stopped beside him and tugged on his robe's sleeve.  
"Sevvy-chan!" Snape scowled at the nickname she had given him earlier. She smiled and looked at the class before her. "What house are they again?"  
"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I told you al..." He stopped as Mi-Mi had quit tugging his robes and was now tracing lines on it. "What are you doing?"  
"Huh? Me? Nothing!" She smiled and stepped back to face the class. "Chiwa! I am Mi-Mi Lee Jordan and I will be assisting Svvy...I mean Professor Snape in the teaching of potions. Now, get out your couldrons and..."  
"Excuse me, I am teaching this class Ms. Jordan." Snape moved to the board to write something and Mi-Mi just stood there.  
"But...but...Sevvy chan..." She walked up behind and wispered something in his ear. Severus turned a deep shade of red and handed her the chalk.  
"Yay! Okay class, we're going to do a potion that ummm...what does it do again, Sev...sir?" She turned to Snape who sat at his desk with a vacant expression on his face.  
"Huh? Oh, it uh...changes the color of something."  
"Oh yeah! A Glamor potion!"  
She turned back to the board and wrote down instructions for brewing the potion. Upon finishing she turned to Severus.   
"Anything else?" She cocked an eyebrow.  
"As a matter of fact..." Snape faced the class "We will test your potions at the end of class."   
He turned back to Mi-Mi and led her back into his office. As soon as the door shut, the students began to talk amounst themselves while idlely brewing thier potions. This was thier best Potions class yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Er-hum. Yeah....ummm...sorry this chappy's so short, I wrote it and you know me...^_^' Mi-Mi seems a bit...yeah but she's not usually like this....I think she facies Sevvy...um...I mean Snape. O.o ummmm.... 


End file.
